Enceinte
by Niki2906
Summary: C'est la peur au ventre que j'attendais le résultat. Les minutes passaient lentement, très lentement. L'attente me rongeait. Soudain une petite coloration apparut, le verdict était sans appel : j'étais enceinte. Réponse à un défi sur le jeu.


Salut à tous, voici ma deuxième fanfiction d'amour sucré, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est en fait un texte que je viens d'écrire pour un coucours sur ce même jeu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait réellement plaisir même si c'est pour faire remarquer des choses, c'est constructif.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est la peur au ventre que j'attendais le résultat. Les minutes passaient lentement, très lentement. L'attente me rongeait. Soudain une petite coloration apparut, le verdict était sans appel : j'étais enceinte. Une larme coulait doucement sur ma joue tandis que je posais brutalement ma tête entre mes mains. Comment allais-je annoncer la nouvelle à Castiel ? Et surtout, comment allait-il prendre cette même nouvelle ? Tout c'était passé si vite… Tout cela avait eu lieu lors d'une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée que j'avais organisé chez moi pour la nouvelle année. Castiel et moi n'étions pas très frais et tout était allé très vite, trop vite. Nous n'avions pas réfléchit, l'alcool nous était monté à la tête. Le lendemain, nous avions tout deux fait un accord visuel pour ne pas en parler et ne pas ré abordé le sujet mais j'avais bien vu que notre relation avait changé depuis, nous étions devenus bien plus distant. Il fallait que j'aille lui en parler, immédiatement. J'avais pris une veste et j'étais sortie en criant quelques mots à ma tante puis j'avais couru jusqu'à chez lui en priant pour qu'il y soit. Lorsque j'étais arrivée, les larmes brouillaient ma vue mais j'avais gardé la tête haute. J'avais hésité un long moment, très long, puis j'avais fini par frapper trois petits coups distincts. J'avais attendu deux minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Castiel trempé et vêtu seulement d'une serviette de douche attaché autour de sa taille. Il arborait une expression surprise durant quelques secondes puis s'était poussé pour me laisser entrer. Lorsque j'avais compris dans quelle tenue il était et à quel moment j'étais arrivée, j'avais rougi. Sans que je n'ai eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était retourné dans la salle de bain pour se mettre quelque chose sur le dos tandis que je patientais dans le salon-chambre. La pièce n'était pas bien grande. Elle comportait un lit double sur la gauche et un écran fixé au mur face au lit. Il y avait une bibliothèque où se trouvait quelques rares livres, de musiques, et des verres ou autres affaires. Dans un coin, il y avait un pouf et un tas d'affaires ainsi qu'une guitare électrique rouge et noire. Plus loin, devant, il y avait une porte ouverte qui menait à la cuisine. C'était une petite pièce équipée avec quelques rares armoires sûrement remplie de choses pas forcément bonne pour la santé. Un petit tas de vaisselle s'empilait dans l'évier. Sur ma droite, se trouvait une petite pièce dans laquelle Castiel était entré. Il devait s'agir de la salle de bain. J'avais essayé d'imaginer l'appartement avec un bébé, en vain, cela aurait été un vrai désastre, un capharnaüm impossible. Lorsque Castiel était enfin sortit, j'avais fais les cents pas dans son salon. Il m'avait observé faire un petit moment sans dire un mot puis m'avait attrapé par les épaules et m'avait forcé à me calmer en un regard. Lentement, il m'avait guidé vers le lit et nous nous étions assit. Maintenant, il portait un pantalon noir qui lui allait à merveille mais il était toujours torse nu et ses cheveux gorgé d'eau tombaient sur sa nuque en le rendant affreusement sexy et désirable. Je m'étais mordu l'intérieur de la joue pour me punir d'avoir seulement pensé à ça. Il avait attendu longtemps avant que je ne me décide à lui dire ce qu'il se passait mais il s'était douté qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important alors il n'avait rien dit. Je l'en avais remercié silencieusement. Au bout de ce long moment de réflexion, j'avais fini par lui dire ce qu'il en était. Je n'avais pas osé le regarder dans les yeux mais les miens étaient brouillés par les larmes. L'une d'entre elles avait glissé lentement sur ma joue en creusant un sillon douloureux. Jamais je n'aurais cru pleurer devant lui. Moi qui avais toujours mis un poing d'honneur à me montrer forte devant lui… Soudain, son doigt avait essuyé ma larme et sa main s'était posé sur ma joue. Elle dégageait une chaleur rassurante et je me sentais déjà grâce à ce simple contact. J'avais appuyé ma joue contre sa main si douce et si forte à la fois. Il avait parlé un moment mais les mots que j'avais retenus étaient ceux-ci :

« Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, nous avons fait ça ensemble et je prendrais mes responsabilités si il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Quoi qu'il se passe, je te soutiendrais si tu veux de moi. J'ai trop attendu la mauvaise fille alors que la bonne se trouve à côté de moi en ce moment même. »

Ce n'était que de simples mots mais leur force était unique. Nous aurions sûrement de durs moments mais j'étais prête à faire face. Lentement, une deuxième larme avait coulé sur ma joue mais cette fois, pour une toute autre raison que l'anxiété et le dessolement. J'étais entourée. J'avais posé mon tête contre son torse et m'étais laissé aller. Nous allions y arriver, j'en étais convaincue. Lentement, il avait penché la tête vers moi, avait passé une main dans le creux de mes reins et avait capturé mes lèvres avec une douceur et une tendresse jusqu'alors insoupçonnée. Tout ce passerait bien.

* * *

Et voilà, review ? :)


End file.
